happytreefriendsadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fake Bowser
"DIE! WAHAHA!!" —'Fake Bowser', Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Fake Bowsers (or Bowser's Brother(s)) are regular enemies in the Happy Tree Friends Adventures series. They debuted in Happy Tree Friends Adventures starting from the fifth world in their blue color scheme. In that game, Fake Bowsers walk forwards and backwards and are faster than Hammer Bros, though they possess no real threat aside from causing collision damage. A red variant also exists, which can spit fire to attack, though taking a hit will revert one to the usual blue-colored Fake Bowser. A green variant that looks (almost) like the real Bowser can also be seen in this series. History ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures The Bowser's Brother-like Fake Bowsers make their first appearance in this fan series in the first ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures game. There, they appear starting from World 5 onwards. They walk back and forth, albeit faster than the Hammer Bros. They are easily defeated by a single hit from orb shots. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 The Bowser's Brother-like Fake Bowsers return in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2. Here, they retain the same role and appearance as the previous game. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 The Bowser's Brother-like Fake Bowsers appear in ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3. The game is also the only one where its red palette swap appears. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4, the Bowser's Brother-like Fake Bowsers are back to being the only variant that can be encountered. ''Happy Tree Friends Origins The Bowser's Brother-like Fake Bowsers appear as some of the common enemies that can be found in the game, retaining the same behavior from the previous games. Despite their spiky appearance, they can be stomped on to defeat them. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land, green Fake Bowsers can be found in one level dedicated to them, World 8-2: Fake Bowser Clone Laboratory. It takes ten hits to defeat a Fake Bowser in this game. They do not only walk, but can also jump and breathe fire. These Fake Bowsers are notably smaller and have a different sprite design compared to the real Bowser. ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point In ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, a Fake Bowser appears as a boss inside the Koopa Space Base, where he attempts to stop the heroes from progressing further. He looks identical to the real Bowser except for his lack of hair. The Fake Bowser ends up dead from falling into the lava after being defeated. General information Physical description and traits Fake Bowsers vary in appearance depending on the game, but generally they use different sprite styles compared to the real Bowser. In most games, the Fake Bowsers are blue lookalikes of Bowser resembling Bowser's Brother. There is also a red coloration from Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 that has an angrier expression, though shooting him once will revert him back to the blue coloration. Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land onwards uses the green coloration, though the Land version is smaller than the real Bowser while the RPG: The Fire Point depiction is nearly identical to the real Bowser except for his lack of hair. Powers and abilities Blue Fake Bowsers are mostly harmless aside from collision damage, while the red version can spit fire, though shooting them once will revert them to the weaker blue version. The green ones depicted in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land onwards are notably tougher, capable of taking ten hits before dying, and one is depicted as a boss in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point, though this particular Fake Bowser easily dies from falling into lava. Speech The only time a Fake Bowser has spoken clear English so far is in Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point. He appears to imitate Bowser's threatening speech, though Cuddles and his friends easily see through his unconvincing attempt due to his lack of hair. Profiles and statistics ''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Gallery Sprites fakebowserblue.png|Happy Tree Friends Adventures'' (1-4, Origins) fakebowserred.png|A red Fake Bowser. (Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3) fakebowserland.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land'' fakebowserclone.png|A still-developing Fake Bowser in a tube. Seen in Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land. Bowserimpostororiginal.png|''Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point'' Quotes *''"DIE! WAHAHA!!"'' - Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Category:Enemies Category:Koopas Category:Bowser Doppelgängers Category:Bosses Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 1 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 2 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 3 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures 4 Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Origins Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures Land Enemies Category:Happy Tree Friends Adventures RPG: The Fire Point Bosses Category:Mario Characters